wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54 ---- Russetsnow had left camp with Leafttail who was almost near her due date. The queen lashed her thick tail before drawing her paw over some ice. The queen felt her other paw slip and gave out a startled screech. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:49, November 13, 2016 (UTC) The deputy stopped in her tracks, eyes narrowed sharply. Where was he...? Thunderblaze approached from behind, walking to the side of the irritated deputy. His breath was hot on her ears. "You never...told me that you were having my kits?" His voice was surprisingly emotional, affectionate at the same time. Orchidbloom immediately moved away. "You were no father to them, Thunderblaze, and you knew that."Silverstar 00:53, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "Will I have to stay in here?" Whiskerclaw asked. He wanted to see his kits... what if he didn't make it? What would happen to them? He suddenly felt dispare flood over him. Creekstar curled up around Fennelkit, lying down in the spot Orchidbloom had been in, it was still warm from her. His heart fluttered at the thought of her. He knew he loved her... 00:53, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "No, not unless you have a fever." Risingsun responded, applying the herbs. "But you need to rest."---- Fennelkit slowly rolled over, slowly blinking open her eyes. "...You're not Orchidbloom, daddy."Silverstar 00:55, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw let out a breath of relief. "Thank StarClan..." --- Creekstar purred, nuzzling Fennelkit's shoulder. "Orchidbloom's sorting patrols, I'm taking her place for now." 00:59, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit eyed her father through a narrowed gaze. "I'm on to you, daddy..."---- Risingsun finished Whiskerclaw before giving him a small nudge. "Alright, be on your way."---- Thunderblaze raised his chin. "You don't know that, Orchidbloom. I'd love them just as much as I love you." He growled in response before stepping closer once more, eyes going soft. "It means we can finally have kits, just like you wanted!" He whined as he said this, voice filled with agony. "A family we could love..."Silverstar 01:03, November 13, 2016 (UTC) After a hard fall, landing on her side. Leaftail felt an immense pain in her abdomen and couldn't stay conscious any longer. Russetsnow was freaking out after having seen Orchidbloom loose hers. Was he ready to watch another one of his friend's loose theirs? The ginger tabby danced around panicked before decided to lift her onto his shoulders very gingerly. He knew felt her sides convulsing rapidly and knew she didn't have long. With a grunt he did his best to run gracefully back to camp. "R-Rsisingsun!" The ginger wheezed out after getting back to camp and collapsing with her on top of him. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:08, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "Dear...I never do get to rest..." Risingsun whined to himself before turning to Russetsnow. "What's going on?"---- "No, Thunderblaze." Orchidbloom glared darkly into Thunderblaze's eyes, a fire burning within. "We're done, I'm done with you. I'm not your toy, nor will I ever be your mate...nor will I ever carry your kits again." She stated firmly with her ears pinned, turning her back on the tom...which of course, was a foolish idea. "We will have kits! It worked last time, and it'll work this time!" Thunderblaze snarled, launching himself at Orchidbloom. She was tired, very tired...but she had the power of a mother bear now, and viciously attacked the ginger tom and beat him to a pulp. She then strutted back to camp, tail and head held high like she was the greatest bad a** in the world.Silverstar 01:12, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw limped out of the den, grumbling about how annoying the wounds felt. ---- Creekstar stared blankly at his daughter. "On to me about what exactly?" 01:13, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow squirmed slightly under the heavy queen. "She slipped and fell unconscious but I think she fell into labor as well." The tabby said worriedly, panic seeping into his voice which grew higher with each word. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:15, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun blinked in confusion befor eshifting nervously. "...things may not go well, then. Unconscious births are very rare, and very dangerous."---- Fennelkit squirmed and giggled quietly, her sudden energy and amusement too much for her little body to sit still for. "I see it in your eyes, daddy, I see it!"Silverstar 01:18, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar couldn't help letting out a little laugh. "What?" he asked, feeling very puzzled. Was he blind? 01:20, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow's blue eyes widened. "Could you try? There has to be a chance she'd survive?" He said. The ginger tabby lashed his tail eyes gazing down at his friend. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:22, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "I can't pull the kits out of her, but if her body can push the kits out, everything should go...fine." Risingsun responded unsteadily.---- Fennelkit continued to squirm. "You like her, you like Ms. Orchidbloom! Daddy, why are you so funny?"---- Orchidbloom went on with what she promised, sending Cloudfrost out on a patrol with a handful of warriors, while she had Caninefang lead a hunting patrol.Silverstar 01:24, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar looked at his paws, a small smile on his face, and he felt hot with embarrassment. His daughter was... very... aware... "You're right. You have a good eye," he admitted, praising her at the same time. 01:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit grinned proudly.---- Orchidbloom finished sending out the patrols before entering the Nursery to check on Fennelkit. "Awake already?"Silverstar 01:34, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar glanced over at Orchidbloom. Should he tell her...? If so... when? --- Pumpkinkit had surprisingly opened her eyes very soon and was trying to walk. 01:36, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom glanced down at Creekstar, blinking in confusion. Was something wrong...? She felt hot, sticky blood trickle down her nose, and sneezed.---- Fennelkit wrinkled her nose.Silverstar 01:37, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar rose to his paws when he noticed blood on Orchidbloom. "What happened?" he asked, paws itching. 01:38, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Whoops, she forgot to visit Risingsun...she'd been running around camp all bloody, and had probably been greatly confusing everyone. Orchidbloom wrinkled her nose, like Fennelkit. "Thunderblaze happened, of course."Silverstar 01:42, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar stiffened, the fur along his spine prickling. "Where is he? What happened?" he asked, tail flicking madly. 01:44, November 13, 2016 (UTC) The deputy rolled her eyes. "Somewhere out of camp...he tried to...erm, yeah." Fennelkit looked up at the adults in confusion. "What happened?"Silverstar 01:45, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar was silent and tense. "You beat him up?" he asked after a moment. She did look quite proud. 01:48, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "Beat him? No." Orchidbloom grinned and raised her chin.---- Fennelkit squirmed. "I'm so confused!"Silverstar 01:49, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded. "Wonderful! Do you think he'll come crawling back?" 01:52, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom let out a soft snort. "Yeah, of course he'll come back...he's just too embarrassed to come back to camp just yet."Silverstar 01:53, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "What should we do about him?" Creekstar asked, seriously. "I don't like the thought of him running around camp..." 01:55, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom cleaned her wounds. "We'll let fate decide...I'm pretty sure I can kick his butt every time he tries things."Silverstar 01:57, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded. "You did great," he purred. He glanced down at Fennelkit and gave her a quick lick on the forehead. 02:00, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit purred loudly at her father's touch, while Orchidbloom lay down with a lazy yawn. "Unfortunately, I didn't get to swim."Silverstar 02:02, November 13, 2016 (UTC) At Orchidbloom's words, a thought sparked in Creekstar's head. "Hey... how about tonight we go down to the stream for a swim? We won't be as busy at night as we are in the day..." he suggested. Maybe this could be his chance to tell her how he felt about her? 02:05, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh, a night swim...why hadn't she done that before? Then again, she had gone out on a few night swims moons ago, how loved how the moon appeared on the water. "Sure, I'd love to go for a night swim!" Fennelkit, meanwhile, grinned up at her father with a wide, knowing grin.Silverstar 02:07, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar patted Fennelkit's head with his tail tip. "Hollymask or Blizzardheart could watch Fennelkit, Pumpkinkit, and Hawthornkit," he mewed, glancing at the two young kits. 02:09, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded in agreement. "I don't think they're going to get into much trouble anyways...isn't that right, Fennelkit?" The deputy eyed the kit, who giggled innocently and rolled closer to her father.---- Violetpetal was very sour...so she went out of camp.Silverstar 02:10, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded. "I'm going to go check on Whiskerclaw, his wounds looked... pretty bad. I'll see you later," he mewed, nuzzling his daughter then blinking a farewell to Orchidbloom. He had to be alone for a bit... if he was really going to do this, he wanted to think it out... not make a fool of himself... of course he'd see Whiskerclaw first... Parsleykit hopped around her nest, eyeing Fennelkit with amazed eyes, then hopping around again. Where had she come from? 02:15, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Galekit had returned to the nursery. She had refused to talk with anyone, she was still greatly upset by her brother's random disappearance. Meanwhile, Fennelkit pressed against Orchidbloom. "You're deputy now, right?"Silverstar 02:18, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Parsleykit spotted Galekit and scampered over to her, tail fluffed out with excitement, she was nosy and wanted to know why she looked sad. "Hi! I'm Parselykit. Are you hurt? Are you okay? I'm Parselykit, by the way." 02:20, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Galekit narrowed her eyes. "I'm pretty sure we already met," she grunted before turning away from the tomkit. She didn't want to talk with anyone, not now.---- Orchidbloom nodded slowly. "That's right, and your father's leader. You must be very proud of him."Silverstar 02:22, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "We have?" Parsleykit looked around, looking bewildered with everything, then trotted over to her nest to hide from nothing. Creekstar saw Whiskerclaw and had been surprised to see how infected the bites were... they must be... very painful... He wouldn't die, would he? 02:24, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Hawthornkit managed to crack open a single eye. Wow...this place was huge!---- Orchidbloom curled around Fennelkit, who rolled around. "Orchidbloom, I really wanna play with someone...can we play?"Silverstar 02:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinkit blinked at her brother. One eye was open. Maybe he could play? ---- Parsleykit meanwhile stared at Peridotkit as he paced. Where was Violetpetal? 02:30, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal eventually returned to camp in a nonchalant manner, shrugging her shoulders at nothing. After that fling with that one Leo tom, she was finally expecting kits...she had her own plans now. She had spent lots of time with Creekstar, no? These were his kits, she'd tell the whole Clan that they were! But soon...not yet, but soon.Silverstar 02:31, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar had went hunting, thinking about the words over and over again in is head. Why was it so hard? All he had to do was tell her he loved her... He returned to camp around dusk... with a hare and a squirrel... not much, but it was something. He put his catches on the fresh-kill pile. He looked at the setting sun. It was nearly time for the hunt with Orchidbloom... His muscles trembled at the thought of it, excited and scared. 02:35, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom agreed to play with her adopted daughter, and did so until the kitten finally wore out. The deputy had to admit that she too was exhuasted, but the thought of her planned nightswim with Creekstar made her energy quickly return. It'd just be her and him...at night. It made her both excited and nervous: she already felt very strong about him, but what if she goofed something out? If he didn't feel the same, and she accidentally hinted her affection...what would happen?Silverstar 03:09, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit stomped out of the nursery, then spotted Violetpetal. "Hey! Where have you been? I was looking for you..." ---- Whiskerclaw slept in pain. He'd visit his kits in a few... ---- Creekstar padded towards the nursery, poking his head inside. "Orchidbloom? Are you ready?" he asked, glancing at the she-cat then to Fennelkit who was sleeping and couldn't help but purr. 03:15, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "I've been hunting, mom." Violetpetal said sarcastically before stomping off.---- Orchidbloom had been frantically trying to get her pelt clean, pruning herself like a self-conscious bird. She looked up at the black tom, nervous. "Yes, I'm ready."Silverstar 03:17, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "Hey, wait!" Peridotkit called, feeling resentful. Did Violetpetal hate him? ----- Creekstar nodded, his heart pounding, and he ducked out of the nursery and into the main camp. His paws felt like they couldn't walk right, like he would fall if he took another step. 03:20, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom slowly ducked out of camp after Creekstar, hot with both embarrassment and fear. She could feel the curious gazes of Risingsun, Cloudfrost, and a handful of others burning into her pelt. Taking in a deep breath, she forced herself forward.Silverstar 03:22, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask streched out outside the nursery. Her kits would be coming soon. ---- Peridotkit felt offended when Violetpetal didn't reply and he plopped down abrutly. Did he stink or something? He wondered, sniffing his puffy pelt. ---- Creekstar led the way towards the stream, feeling a bit surprised at how dark it had gotten. The more he walked, he felt strangely relaxed... although his worry nagged at the back of his head. ~Patchfeather~ 03:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom moved after the leader, her stomach churning nervously. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she stubbed a toe on a root, quietly squeaked, and face-planted on the ground. But she was quick to get up and continue following Creekstar. Great StarClan, she looked like a big clumsy idiot...Silverstar 03:29, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar stopped at the foot of the stream. He remembered the first time he and Orchidbloom had gone here together... they had gone fishing with Ashstorm - Ashpaw at the time. That felt like so long ago.... "After you," he glanced back at Orchidbloom, beckoning her with his long tail. He was more used to water now but... still not a huge fan. 03:32, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "Water doesn't bite, Creekstar," the deputy stated playfully before sliding past the tom and slinking into the water. It was still a bit cool from the overly long winter, but it was still warm enough.Silverstar 03:33, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar slowly followed, then once his paws were off the ground began to smoothly glid through the water. He didn't like th heaviness of the water, but after a few moments getting used to it, it felt like nothing. He had also gotten better at swimming because he had gone hunting with Ashstorm and a few other warriors and they had forced him in. 03:36, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom watched the tom swim, slightly impressed. "Well, just look at you, Creekfish."Silverstar 03:39, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar purred and closed his eyes for a second, then opened them suddenly and started kicking his back legs and sneezing as he breathed in a little bit of water. After he had stopped and was now swimming calmly again, he tried to hide his embarassement with a little smile. 03:48, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom twitched her whiskers in amusement before taking in a deep breath and diving underwater. She wasn't sure if he knew how to hold his breath, so best to not drag him under.Silverstar 03:52, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar watched Orchidbloom disappear under the water. ... He'd prefer to keep his head in the air if he could. So he paddled around, thinking about going onto one of the rocks in the middle of the stream to try and fish. He wasn't amazing at that yet... but he had caught a minnow the other day. That was really big. 03:54, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Eventually, Orchidbloom resurfaced, thankful that the wounds on her head from her little skirmish earlier now felt numb...and the blood was now washed away. Ah, water had so many perfect purposes! "Shall we start those fishing lessons you mentioned earlier, or would you rather continue with swimming?"Silverstar 03:56, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded toward the rock. "Fishing sounds great," he murmured, swimming slowly towards the rock and climbing out, feeling shocked at how cold the air felt now after being in the water. He shook out his pelt. 03:59, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom swam after the tom before heaving herself out of the water to sit beisde him. She fluffed up her gray fur in hopes of blocking out the colt air. "Alright, you go first."Silverstar 04:02, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded. He watched the water, he saw few flickers of silver in the water. A few times he tried to catch one, but always failed. The more time that went by, the more shaky he felt. He knew why he felt like this. Should he tell her now? He wanted to badly, but whenever he willed himself, told himself he was about to do it, his mouth wouldn't open. What if she didn't feel the same? Things may change if she didn't... 04:05, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom observed the leader silently. Ok, he wasn't the greatest at fishing, but...she'd seen him fish, and he never fished like this. Something was bothering him. Was it that Thunderblaze thing again? Gently, the deputy prodded the black tom with a paw. "Hey...something's wrong, isn't it? Are you getting cold?"Silverstar 04:07, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar kind of nodded, kind of shook his head, then stopped. "Oh, yes, er I mean no..." he mewed, heart pounding. He couldn't keep backing away from this... He had to get it out, he'd feel better... hopefully. "Look... Orchidbloom, I have something to tell you... but... I'm worried it will change our friendship." It might make things werid... '' 04:10, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Puzzled, the deputy cocked her head. What was it? Was something wrong, or was he ok...? Probably just cold, right? He wasn't used to constantly swimming like her....but his following response made fear nip at her belly. Change their friendship...was he...did he feel that it was wrong with her adopting Fennelkit, because her mother was his original mate. "O-Ok then, go on...I-I'm sure it won't ruin anything."'Silverstar' 04:12, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "I..." Creekstar began, then trailed off. He had thought this through! Now he forgot what he had wanted to say. "Orchidbloom... you're my best friend, and I like you.... more then that..." he meowed, carefully. "I ''love ''you," after that, he closed his eyes and silently waited for a reply, heart pounding. 04:16, November 13, 2016 (UTC) (i remember the song now...: I will wait for you, Mumford and Sons) She nearly fell off the rock, it felt like the ground had disappeared beneath her paws. Wait, he...? How could he possibly love her, the she-cat who had nothing but dead kittens, the cat who did nothing but work? "You...you do?" She managed to squeak these very words out, chest tight, and eyes round.'Silverstar' 04:19, November 13, 2016 (UTC) (i'll look it up) Creekstar opened his gray eyes and looked back at her, oddly still. "Yes, I do. I have for a while now... I didn't want to tell you before, I didn't want to make things weird, but everytime I look at you, hear you, or think of you, it makes my heart skip a beat. I really do love you, Orchidbloom," he said, confidently, all the words coming to him in that one moment, all unplanned but so true. 04:22, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom took in a deep breath, still feeling like she wasn't even there. "I...Creekstar, I've been in love with you for so long, I just..." She moved about nervously, glancing up at him almost bashfully. "-...I've been scared. After how Thunderblaze left me...I thought that after I told you, you'd just leave me too."'Silverstar' 04:25, November 13, 2016 (UTC) (it does fit them really well) Creekstar blinked, feeling surprised. She loved him too? Along with happiness, he felt a heavy sadness come with it. "I would never leave you. I will stay by you're side no matter what happens." 04:28, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom let her head flop onto her shoulder. She had been wanting to do something like this for moons...she had no family to comfort her, she didn't have a mate, she had no kits, few friends...but now, she'd always have Creekstar. "I don't know where I'd be without you..."'Silverstar' 04:31, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar let out a quiet purr. "I'd be dead right now if I didn't have you in my life..." he truly did believe he would be... He had been so sad, he had felt like he was going to just give up, then Orchidbloom had came along and everything so much brighter. "... Orchidbloom... will you be my mate...?" 04:34, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "I'd probably be suffering under the claws of Thunderblaze." She closed her eyes, pushing the negative thoughts of the obsessive ginger tom out of her head. No...she'd be safe now, always safe, she had Creekstar now. "...I'd be more than happy to be your mate, Creekstar...I wouldn't rather be anything else."'Silverstar' 04:37, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar purred and rested his muzzle next to Orchidbloom's. His heart felt once again, light and skippy. He wouldn't let Thunderblaze hurt Orchidbloom ever again... "...thank you... for everything." 04:40, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "No...thank ''you ''for making me the happiest cat alive, Creekstar." Orchidbloom murmured quietly, a warm purr rumbling in her throat.'Silverstar' 04:42, November 13, 2016 (UTC) All Creekstar could do was purr. He hadn't felt this happy in such a long time... He now had Fennelkit again, and Orchidbloom, the warrior he loved, standing by his side, leading the Clan together. 05:23, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom firmly remained by the side of her new mate, an endless warmth spreading throughout her. All of her dreams, all but having her own kits, had come true...but surely Fennelkit would easily fill that gap.'Silverstar' 14:19, November 13, 2016 (UTC) After a few moments of silence, Creekstar spoke. "... would you like to fish some more?" he asked. He felt so relieved now that it was all out in the open; and it did go far better then he thought it would have... 14:47, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm really hungry." The deputy admitted, removing herself Creekstar's side to sit in a balanced way. "I need a nice river Perch."'Silverstar' 14:50, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar realized just then that he hadn't eaten yet that day - so much excitement, he had competely forgotten somehow... He leaned over the edge of the rock, trying to spot any fish. He saw a yellowish silver color and watched that closely. Hopefully now he'd be able to catch something... 14:54, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom awaited his move patiently, unmoving as she clung to the rock. Once he made his move, she'd shift to the other side of the rock to start with her fishing.'Silverstar' 15:03, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar darted out a paw, it felt like it hardly touched the water, then stepped back in surprise when he pulled it back to see a fish wiggling in his claws. It fell onto the ground and he quickly bit it's spine, killing it. He had no idea what kind of fish this was, but he was pretty proud; it was the biggest fish he had ever caught. 15:10, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "A fine catch, nice job." Orchidbloom quietly complimented before turning away, so she may fish on one side, and he the other.'Silverstar' 15:37, November 13, 2016 (UTC) After pouting for a couple of hours, Peridotkit stomped into the nursery and flopped down into his nest with a great sigh. ---- Hollymask blinked open a single eye when Peridotkit flopped down a few nests away, then closed her eyes again. Her belly was hurting a bit; her kits would probably come anyday now. She tightened her eyelids, remembering so many of the births that went wrong lately. That wouldn't happen to her would it? ---- Parsleykit tired herself out by talking to a leaf and now was asleep, jerking her little white paws beside her mother and sisters. 20:21, November 13, 2016 (UTC) After nearly two hours, Leaftail had successfully given birth two four kittens. Two of which had been stillborn. Grief hung thickly off of the queen and she bowed her head pulling the two living close to her. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:36, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun ordered Leaftail into the nursery while he lay in his nest, exhuasted from the long day of nothing but hard work...and lots of kits.'Silverstar' 20:51, November 14, 2016 (UTC) After trying to catch a couple more fish, and failing (still wasn't the best fisher) Creekstar gave up and turned back to his fish, blinking at it, still proud. Even though he was tired, he knew he probably wouldn't be able to sleep that well... so much excitement... he couldn't make words to say how happy he was. Pumpkinkit wiggled around in her nest, sighing loudly. She couldn't get comfortable, and the moss was too lumpy, and it was kind of cold... 21:02, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom caught a few more fish before laying on the rock lazily, exhuasted. She let a single paw remain plunged in the water, while a relaxed sigh sounded from her. Of course, she was overjoyed to be with Creekstar, and now stand by his side as his mate and'' best friend, but...well, her day had been far too long.Silverstar 21:05, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar glanced over at Orchidbloom. She looked tired. "Want to go back to camp?" he gentlely asked, fluffing out his half dried pelt 21:08, November 14, 2016 (UTC) The deputy waved her paw that was dipped in the water. "Nah, I actually might...just sleep out here, by the water. It sounds quite nice...I promise I'll come home eventually."Silverstar 21:10, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded, with a quiet purr. "I'll stay with you, if you want," he mewed, settling beside her. He really did want to stay, but a part of him longed to check on Fennelkit. 21:13, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom gently nudged his shoulder with her pink nose. "I'd love to have you stay out here with me, but I know how attached you are to Fennelkit. You could always check on her, and then come back? Or just stay with her, whatever your heart desires."Silverstar 21:15, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded, feeling a bit torn. "I'll see you later," he mewed, standing up, then giving her cheek a lick, then carefully hopping along the stones to the pebbly shore. He looked back at Orchidbloom one more time; she looked so peaceful; then out to the silver moor and began his trip back to camp at a quick trot. 21:20, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom flashed him a smile as he left before she lay her head back on her white paws, drowsily closing her sea-blue eyes. She admired him for that, really...a good father would do such a thing, it frankly did not harm her emotionally that he chose to stay with his daughter rather than his new mate. No, his actions are admirable.Silverstar 21:38, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar quietly padded across the moor, mind clear and for the first time in a long while feeling very calm. He quietly walked into camp, blinking at the silvery hollow. His gray eyes drifted to the nursery and he moved toward it. The camp looked peaceful enough, Fennelkit was probably fine. 22:00, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit stretched lazily in her nest, glancing around curiously. Maybe she shouldn't have taken her second chance just yet...the nursery was awfully crowded.Silverstar 22:04, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar quietly slipped into the den, careful to not wake any of the queens or kits. He saw Fennelkit in her nest and made his way over to her, then crouched down. "Hi, Fennelkit," Creekstar purred when he noticed she was awake. "Just coming to check on you." 22:06, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit sat up a little bit, a big grin on her face. "Hi, daddy! I'm fine, just woke up from a nice nap."Silverstar 22:09, November 14, 2016 (UTC) "That's good. So what do you think of your first day back? Have you made any friends yet?" Creekstar asked, wrapping his tail around her. 22:13, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit shuffled about nervously, shrugging her small shoulders. "I dunno...I've talked to Galekit a bit." She frowned at her father. "She said you were gone real long....is there something bad happening?"Silverstar 02:53, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar shook his head quickly. "No, nothing bad at all... But something great happened. I asked Orchidbloom to be my mate... she said yes." 03:56, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Daffodillegs lashed her tail as she crouched behind a fern bush. She had been going to see Spottedshadow, however had gotten distracted by a raven she was hunting. The tabby and white warrior grinned as she licked her "jaw" and narrowed her eyes as a spotted blur attacked the raven. She stood up suddenly angry now. "Hey!" She exclaimed. Wait, it was Spottedshadow.. "That was my kill," she said bitterly. Briarthorn made her way into camp silently. The dark brown warrior had been hoping to see her brother, but he had basically forgotten she was even alive. What a way to acknowledge family! She though as she went to see his kits. Hawthornkit and Pumpkinkit. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:39, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Spottedshadow lifted his head, raven in his jaws with a smile on his face. He set it on the ground and carefully licked a paw. "I had been stalking it longer. Sorry love, you can take it," he said in his odd sounding voice and nudged the raven with a paw towards her. Whiskerclaw awoke, having a terrible headache. What time was it...? Meanwhile, Pumpkinkit looked up from her trashing to see her aunt. She stopped and looked up at her, smiling. 15:44, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Daffodillegs shrugged before yawning. "No problem, I know how to fish." She said in a snooty voice, giving her mate a teasing look. Briarthorn grinned. "Who's ready to have some fun?" The warrior asked. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:49, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Spottedshadow snorted, giving her a playful shove. "I haven't seen you in awhile... how are the kits doing?" he asked, becoming a bit more serious now. Pumpkinkit wiggled with excitement "Me!" sh squeaked, standing up on wobbly legs. 15:53, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Daffodillegs smiled at the thought of her two children. Briarthorn and Whiskerclaw. "They're doing fine. Whiskerclaw's mate had kittens, but sadly passed afterwards. Now he has an infection from some rat bites. Briarthorn is as rebellious as ever." She told him. Briarthorn lashed her dark tail. She purred before allowing her brother's kittens to climb on her. She batted at Pumpkinkit gently. Meanwhile, Cherrywhisker and Whimbrelface sat basking in the sunlight. The two siblings had finally taken their warrior names moons ago and now Cherrywhisker had been happily growing closer to Ashstorm. The red and white tabby glanced up as the smoke tom walked into camp. She darted forward smiling. "Hey, Ashstorm." She greeted the tom. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:09, November 15, 2016 (UTC) "That's too bad..." Spottedshadow murmured, unhappy at hearing the lose of his sons mate. "... but that's great, I bet those kits will be trouble!" he purred, proudly. Pumpkinkit pulled herself onto Briarthorn's shoulders. "Where's daddy? I haven't seen him in awhile." Ashstorm waved his smoky tail to Cherrywhisker in greeting. "Hi, Cherrywhisker. How are you today?" 19:32, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Daffodillegs smirked before shrugging. “Yes, I was sad to see Pumpkinfrost gone. She was such a sweet soul.” The red and white tabby replied softly pressing her cheek to her mate’s shoulder. “You? How’s the Clan?” She questioned softly now. The red and white tabby warrior had been wanting another litter, but would Spottedshadw want that? Cherrywhisker grinned before giving a slight wave of her tail to the smoke tabby warrior. “I’m good and you?” She asked in return. Whimbrelface watched his sister with her er “boyfriend”. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 19:47, November 15, 2016 (UTC) "... It's been okay... your Clan and mine have have been very tense with each other lately... I don't like it at all," Spottedshadow said, looking oddly downcast. He just wanted the Clans to be at peace... but how would that ever happen? "I'm great. I was just about to go fishing, do you want to join me?" Ashstorm asked, tail tip flicking excitedly. 19:57, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Daffodillegs frowned at this. Redthorn, a RockClan warrior had died about six moons ago from that. "Yes, some of our warriors have died because of it." She said. "Maybe a peace treaty would suit our Clans better." She told him. Cherrywhisker grinned happily. "I'd be glad too," the energetic she-cat said jumping up. The red and white tabby dipped her head before running to the entrance and stopping to wait for Ashstorm. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:10, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Spottedshadow nodded quickly, with an approving look. "Yes! I wish we could just make a peace treaty and it'd all be over... but try telling that to our leaders... they really want ShadeClan's old territory..." Ashstorm trotted after Cherrywhisker. "I'll race you to the stream!" he yowled over his shoulder when he paced her, without stopping. 20:13, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Daffodillegs purred as she pressed her body to his. "Speaking of the old territory, its been forever since I've been there. To think of it the last time I was there was right before I was expecting Whiskerclaw and Briarthorn." She said fonly. Cherrywisker laughed, her voice like tinkling bells. The red and white tabby raced after him, enjoying the feel of the wind in her fur. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:17, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Spottedshadow purred, letting his worries about the Clan melt away. "Those were good times..." he purred, fondly remembering the days he and Daffodillegs had spent running through the forest together. He felt a sudden wistfulness. He wished he could have been there, to raise his kits, with Daffodfillegs. He had met them at gatherings before, but he hadn't told them he was their father; did his mate ever tell them? Ashstorm ran as fast as his legs would allow. He could run fast, but not for a long time, and before he knew it, he was slowing down, panting super hard. But would he stop? Never. 20:24, November 15, 2016 (UTC) To tell the truth, Daffodillegs still hadn't told her children who their father was. They had been raised by just her with the help of the other queens. Now Whiskerclaw had his children and Briarthorn had absolutely no interest in kits. "They were," she replied back before loping forward. "I'll race you," she said before taking off into a slow trot. Cherrywhisker caught up within no time, her legs not even burning yet. Her lungs however were protesting but she wasn't going to give in. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:28, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Spottedshadow stood up, revealing himself to be quite tall. "You're on," he said, crouching down and taking off, but slowly, wanting her to pick up her pace first. Ashstorm pushed himself a little harder. His legs ached a little, it was mostly his lungs that were forcing him to slow. He moved a little faster, but not quite. 20:33, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Daffodillegs raced forward laughing. Cherrywhisker laughed as she slowed next to a stream swimming with fish. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:36, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Spottedshadow raced forward, paws pounding on the earth beneath him. ---- Ashstorm had stopped running when he saw the stream and now trotted to the bank and flopped down on the pebbles breathing heavy. "I think I lost," he announced. Creekstar poked his head out of the nursery. He had fallen asleep there with Fennelkit. He padded out of the den giving his pelt a quick grooming. He had a ton of ceremonies to do. 20:40, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Daffodillegs purred as she slowed slightly catching sight of two other cats. Cherrywhisker and Ashstorm. "Get down," she hissed at him tackling him into a bush laughing softly. Cherrywhisker looked up seeing Daffodillegs dive into a bush. Was she hunting? "You think?" Seh said sarcastically teasing. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:43, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Spottedshadow let out a grunt of surprise and and limp when Daffodillegs pushed him into the bush, his heart pounding. What would happen if the Clans found about about their secret romance? Ashstorm nodded, standing up. His legs felt amazing and strong. He hovered over the running water, excitedly searching for fish. Maybe he could go in the water and hunt like an otter! Creekstar leaped onto the highrock and called a meeting. "I, Creekstar, leader of RockClan, call my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you as warriors in their turn." He hopped off the rock, and faced the cats in front of him. "Jadepaw, Meadowpaw, Brookpaw, Beepaw, Yewpaw, Mistypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, do you promise to uohold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your lives?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. From this moment on you'll be know as Jadefield, Meadowflight, Brookfern, Beefur, Yewnose, Mistynose, Lioncloud, Jaystrike, and Hollyleaf. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as full warriors." 20:48, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom had continued to sleep outside of camp and beside the river, enjoying a nice and peaceful nap. Her heart felt light, and the deputy feared nothing at the moment. Meanwhile in the nursery, Fennelkit slept soundlessly even after her father left to do ceremonies. All the while, a big grin remained on her face, especially after she heard about her father and Orchidbloom. She liked seeing him happy. Hawthornkit, still clumsy on his paws, was being taught battle moves by Galekit...he seemed very intersted in becoming a great warrior, although he strictly preferred to be with his father, sister, and Galekit...occasionally Fennelkit as well, but nobody else. Of course, Orchidbloom was the exception, he saw her as his mother (although he knew he was adopted), but he avoided all other queens.Silverstar 23:16, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw stiffly got to his paws, wincing at his bites and padded out of the den and was met with sunlight that was just way too bright. He wanted to be in the nice comforting darkness. But he wanted to see his kits more. After the ceremony, Creekstar hurried away from the cats crowding around the nw warriors, not wanting to be crushed. He'd go and find Orchidbloom, he deiceded, making his way towards the camp entrance. 23:29, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay